gispry story
by Gispry1
Summary: gispry is teliported to the league in the middle of a game and cant get back to earth how will he manage
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Gispry slowly woke up and said" thank god its Saturday no work " then he quickly scanned the room." where the hell am I" he said then he remembered what had happened about a week ago. He had woken up as usual and decided to have a game of League of Legends before going to work at the paper shop he worked at. he logged in to his account using his username and password like usual. Then the screen of his computer had started getting slowly brighter until in a few seconds it was blinding." I did not even know my PC could get this bright" he thought then the whole room went suddenly black.

When he finally decided that it was safe to open his eyes he quickly closed them again because in contrast to the light gone dark room he was in the sun was shining up in the sky upon him. He felt a shadow fall on him and decided he should at least see whom it was. When he opened his eyes he saw a strangely glowing women in front of him." where the hell did you come from" was the only thing that look on her face could have said. ''Um hello can I help you" I said and she started laughing." you just fell from the sky surrounded with a bubble and that's the first thing you say". "I did? I mean I was just playing my pc when it started glowing then when I opened my eyes I was here." "I don't know who you are but my name is Leona." "Oh" I said" mine is Gispry. But could you tell me where I am how I got here and why I am here?" Leona looked at me and laughed again "now you are asking the normal questions but sadly I cannot answer how you got here except by a weird light bubble I have no clue on why but you are now on summoners rift." "WHAT!" I said" the map in the league of legends? Why?" "I see you are familiar with the institute of war Leona said "but right here is not the place to ask questions we have a war going on around us and my team needs me"

I look around and sure enough we were in a bush in the top lane with minions fighting all around us. I was wondering if I would live if I died here when I saw a boy riding a big blue bear throw a ward into the bush we were in. I thought it look a lot like Nunu from the league of legends but I had no time to think more about it before he threw a piece of ice at me and I was force to run with Leona to the blue turret. Just before the ice hit me I felt a shield around me and I saw a wand retreating back to a girl which looked about 17 years old with a blue and white outfit on." Lux?" I thought and Lux gave me a weird look before Leona gave her my weird story." Don't worry well help you find a way back. After the match we will take you to nasus, he should at least have some records in his library if this has ever happened before" Lux said," by the way where DO you come from those cloths look pitlovian but you don't sound like one?" "I come from a different world/dimension to you in my world you are just fictional characters in a game. But my world is called earth and I live on a continent called Australia in earth."

Luxes eyes grew wide at the mention of a different dimension then she asked " what if you are harmed of killed in the institute do you think he would revive Leona?" "I don't know but lets not try to test that experiment"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Just then I saw a minion wave with Nunu with it start attacking our turret. I saw Lux start throwing light spells and binds at the minions and Nunu and Leona started hitting them with her blade then use a sola bomb on them. They got Nunu down to very low heath and he started running away then Leona used her sword to pull herself to him and start hitting him, but Nunu got away from her and ran past her turret." Drat I don't have my alt up," Lux said. I started thinking that an Ez alt would be good when suddenly out of me a force of arcane energy shot out that looked like Ezes but Ez was not even playing this game. "What the hell" me Lux and Leona said at the same time. "Did you just do that?"Leona asked, "um I don't know how I just thought of it and it happened" I said as the voice announcer said, "an enemy has been slain."

"Maybe you have gained ezrials powers" Lux said sounding a bit wowed "I don't know maybe it was a fluke" I said "try it again" Leona said "ok" I tried it again and the same thing happened "wow it does not even have a cool down, that's awesome" Lux said with a dance. Then I thought of some thing "what if I can use the alts and spells of all champions of the league" I said with excitement in my voice. Then I tried to do Sivers alt to in crease the speed and attack speed of Leona and lux and it worked. "Wow" we all said at the same time as it clicked. "Your like superman who gets all those powers because he comes from a different world." I just stood there as that news sunk in" awesome" was all I could say. After a few moments of thinking this over I started throwing ezes jinxes and ashes alts everywhere. The game finished in 7 minuets after that and my whole team just wowed after the game was finished and I gave my story about a million times to them. My team consisted of Leona, Lux, Wucong, Master Yi, and Sona and my fame was spread to every corner of the league.

After the match Leona and Lux took me to see the librarian. Nasas told me "no other recorded event had ever been recorded that an event like yours had happened." After I have converted his speech into normal English I found out that I was the first one that had been teleported from earth to Valeria (AN/ I don't know if that is the real name but that will do for now) but Nasas also told me there had been a person that had been teleported from trimine, another world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I remember that I had decided to pay this trimine a visit so I asked Nasas "where can I find this triminite and how long has he been here." Nasas told me that the triminite was immortal because of the power he had been given, but the ability to wield such power had gone to his head and he had started making planes to rule the world, but after Nasas had explain that the world would be better without a overlord he had recognized how dumb and immature these plans were and made himself live out in the jungle on a far away island so he could not hurt any people because he wanted to be a great ruler. I remember asking Nasas where he went and he told me that the triminite had not told any one where exactly he had gone so no one could follow him so I would have to search every island in Valeria to find him. Nasas said, "if you find him though you might influence him to take up his crazy plans again since he might think that with a partner working with him that they would not make and crazy decisions." After the conversation Lux had led him to the room the institute had prepared for him and Lux had told him that the institute would let him stay as long as he wanted as long as he took part in the league battles. He participated in the battles and just messed around and that is what happened till that Saturday.


End file.
